


One Thing Leads To Another

by a_slytherinish_gryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Character Death, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Drarry, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is an oblivious idiot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll update this as I go, Just Bear With Me, M/M, Magically Powerful Draco Malfoy, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Marvel References, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Potions and Snitches, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape is So Done, Star Wars References, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, or hurt me, pls dont kill me, romione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_slytherinish_gryffindor/pseuds/a_slytherinish_gryffindor
Summary: Harry is an illegal animagus, but his form suits him. When Harry is roaming the Forbidden Forest one night he finds an injured Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape and attempts to heal them. What could go wrong?**Updates at least twice a month**
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 25





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this may not be up to standards, but it's my first fic. I appreciate any reviews/kudos/constructive criticism though!

It was late at night, on the third Friday of October 1996. The grounds were empty and silent except for the sounds of the creatures living in the forest. And among those creatures was one of the rarest in the world. But this rare creature was not normal, even amongst its species. Because it had electric green eyes and a strange patch of feathers that slightly resembled a lightning bolt...

Harry Potter was testing out his new animagus form out in a clearing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Of course, he wasn't surprised when he found out what his form was. It was fitting for the Boy-Who-Lived to be an immortal Egyptian Phoenix, after all when he was a baby, the killing curse rebounded off of him, making him famous. Because since when was Harry Potter considered normal? It makes sense that he's an exception to this as well because the last truly powerful animagus was Merlin himself. Harry was an exception, an anomaly, in both worlds. 


	2. In The Dungeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Draco have a small discussion in the dungeons.

Severus Snape was not a weak man. No, even with all he has lived through, he stayed strong, unfazed, and untouchable. Until one of the two people he was sworn to protect got dragged in. Literally. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy was roughly dragged into the dungeons under Riddle Manor and thrown into the same cell as the “traitor” Snape. Snape’s true loyalties were, unfortunately, found out two days ago, after the previous Death Eater meeting where Lord Voldemort forced all his Death Eaters to drink Veritaserum and sit through an interrogation. After a few rounds of the Cruciatus curse, Severus was not quite fast enough to complete the sleight of hand required to switch the bottle of Veritaserum with another bottle of his own weak truth serum which would enable him to lie to the Dark Lord. He was caught and tortured by Voldemort and his Death Eaters before being thrown into a dungeon cell. In the near-silent dungeon you could hear shuffling, for Draco was waking. 

“Uncle Sev? Where are we? Where’s my wand?” asked Draco hurriedly. 

“We are in the dungeons at Riddle Manor Draco. I heard that slimy rat Pettigrew whining to Mulciber about it. And for heaven's sake, keep your voice down!” Severus explained exasperatedly. 

“Sorry, Uncle Sev. Anyway, the Dark Lord said that I am taking far too long with my job so to ‘teach me a lesson’ I’ll stay here for a while. But Uncle Sev, you’re the traitor… oops sorry…” Apologized Draco for Severus had flinched in shame at being caught. 

“Yes Draco, I was the spy.” 

“So what do we do Uncle Sev?" 

“We escape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be irregular until I create a schedule. Sorry, but please bear with me!


	3. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While roaming the Forbidden Forest, Harry finds two unexpected visitors.

_What was that? …I could have sworn something moved over there…_ thought Harry. But he was right, something was moving, but Harry couldn’t see it even with his enhanced vision. He took flight and landed on a tree that was closer to the disturbance and saw two bodies that were bloodied, bruised, and, thankfully, unconscious.  
Harry carefully landed next to them and transformed back into his human form, a tall, slightly muscular, 16-year-old boy. He didn’t always look like that though, he once could be described as a thin, pale, short boy with knobbly knees, large green almond-shaped eyes, and short, dark untamable hair. But as a result of his animagus (for that's what he was, a wizard who can turn into an animal at will) he became healthier and looked as he should have if the Dursleys had taken better care of him when he was younger.

Harry crept closer to take a look when he exclaimed, “Bloody hell, it's Malfoy and Snape!”

Harry quickly summoned some potions (from the first aid kit Hermione made him always carry when she found out about his nightly excursions) and began to try to heal them. After he fed Snape and Malfoy the potions (Antidote to common and uncommon poisons, blood-replenishing potions, bruise-removal and burn healing pastes… etc) Harry took out his wand to wake both Draco and Severus.

“Rennervate!”

Harry got up and stood back to watch Snape awake.

“Potter?” asked Snape groggily. “It worked? We’re in the Forbidden Forest!” exclaimed Snape.

Harry turned and pointed his wand at Malfoy. “Rennervate!” 

“...We’re in the Forbidden Forest and you’re out of bounds Potter. 20 points from Gryffindor” drawled Snape.

“Yes, well if I weren’t here you would have died of blood loss Snape!” retorted Harry. “And Malfoy is about to wake up, but it's nice to know that something is the same.”

“What nonsense are you spouting now Potter?”

“Well, it’s just that this is the same. The sun rises, the Krup barks and Professor Snape still hates me. It’s a pleasant constant in my insane life.”

“Seize your idiotic muttering Potter. You sound like even more of a dunderhead than usual.”

All of a sudden, Severus and Harry hear a snort, which turns into uncontrollable laughter from Draco.

“Draco!” says Harry sweetly “Honey, you’re awake! Would you like breakfast? It consists of another blood-replenishing and Wiggenweld potion!”

Draco’s laughter becomes even stronger and Harry thinks he even heard Snape snort (but Snape will never tell). While Draco’s laughter dies down, Harry grabs more potions (blood-replenishing and Wiggenweld potions) and gives them to Draco and Severus.

“Drink.”

“Potter, I never thought you’d be a stay at home wife (Harry snorts), but we learn something new everyday…” drawled Malfoy

“Well, I’m glad you’re both alright but, we need to get back to Hogwarts quickly. I don’t want to risk coming across a manticore or the centaur herd while you both are injured… Can you walk? No? Alright, well I guess I’ll have to reveal myself earlier.” said Harry.

Snape was silent.

“Wait wha-” began Draco.

And Harry transformed into his Phoenix form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be irregular until I create a schedule. Sorry, but please bear with me! I hope to post at least twice a month! Any comments/kudos/constructive criticism is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be irregular until I create a schedule. Sorry, but please bear with me!


End file.
